Cibes Lift
Cibes Lift is a Swedish company specializes in low speed screw-driven elevators and accessibility solutions for private and public environments. Based in Gävle, Sweden, the company makes platform lift, cabin lifts and stairlifts. It is one of the leading manufacturers of low speed screw-driven elevators with more than 32.000 units installed, 340 employees, has branches in 50 countries, and more than 200 distributors. Cibes Lift is a brand of Cibes Lift Group. The group operates three brands of platform lift, cabin lift and stairlift products; Cibes Lift, Kalea Lifts, and NTD Lifts. The name Cibes originated from the first letters of the company's founder; Ci'vil engineer '''Be'rtil 'S'vegbergAbout Cibes. History Cibes was founded in 1947 by Bertil Svegberg, and at that time he originally made freight elevators. They developed their first generation disabled lifts and marketed on the Swedish market in the mid 1960s. Later in the 1970s, they developed a unique screw-driven design elevators and were recommended by Swedish authority responsible for work environment issue because of its high safety levels, and in the 1980s, they launched A-Lift, a lift designed for disabled people with shaft walls which became a market success. In the 1990s, Cibes began exporting their product to Finland and Norway, and eventually exported to outside the Scandinavia. The company is also one of the co-founders of the European Platform & Stairlift Association (EPSA) in the late 1990s. Subsidiaries and joint venture Distributors Products Platform lifts Cibes makes five types of modular platform lifts: *'''A4000: Platform lift for private homes that can be fitted in stairwells. *'A5000': Platform lift for adaptable solution which can be installed for indoor or outdoor environments, and available in 7 dimensions. *'A7000': High back platform lift with decoration mirror. *'A8000': Heavy duty platform lift (up to 1000 kg/8 persons) for loading of goods and stretcher. *'B385': Open platform lift which can travel up to 3 meters. Cabin lifts Cibes also makes conventional elevators (called Cabin Lifts) for residential and commercial buildings using screw and nut driven mechanism and either manual or automatic sliding doors. The cabin lift models in production are: *'A6000': Cabin lift for existing shafts. *'A6000S': Cabin lift with its own shaft. *'A9000': Luxurious cabin lift with ready-made shaft. Stairlifts Cibes makes stairlifts for private and public buildings and can be installed indoor or outdoor. They are: *'S200': Weather-proofed stairlift for straight stairways. *'S300': Foldable stairlift for straight stairways. *'SwingOn': Fully automatic folding stairlift with unique lifting and turning motion. Notable installations Sweden *TeamSportia store, Gävle *Gävle Concert Hall, Gävle *Lantmäterigatan 2A, Gävle *Dalarna University (Library), Falun *Lugnet Ski Stadium, Falun *Källgatan 11, Södernham *Ohlsons Tyger, Kugnsgatan *Öster Centrum, Österväg 6, Visby, Gotland *Hangövägen 26, Värtahamnen *Tekniska Museet *Zinkensdamm Hostel *Växbovägen 17B, Bollnäs *Jumbo Stay, Stockholm Indonesia *PT. Cibes Lift Indonesia office, The Kensington Commercial, Kelapa Gading, Jakarta *Hati Kudus Kramat Parochial Church - St. Anthony's Building, Jakarta (2018) *Taman Grisenda, Pantai Indah Kapuk, Jakarta *Katamaran Permai, Pantai Indah Kapuk, Jakarta *Mall of Indonesia (access to H&M), Jakarta (2019) *VIVERE Gallery (Dewi Sri), Kuta, Bali (2017) *Mantra Spices Restaurant, Seminyak, Bali Other countries *Doctor Experience, Cardiff (Wales), United Kingdom *David Lloyds, Worthing, United Kingdom *Bart Smit - Elzaspassage Shopping Mall, Helmond, Netherland *Mall Chodov, Prague, Czech Republic *Wellington International Airport, Wellington, New Zealand *Victoria University (Kelburn Campus) - Student Union Building, Wellington, New Zealand *ZARA, The Venetian Macau, Macau, China (2018) Trivia *Cibes Lift also manufactures their products and marketed under the KALEA brand with different series. For example, their A#### platform lifts are marketed as KALEA A4. The same case also goes to NTD Lifts, another brand of the Cibes Lift Group. Gallery Push_Buttons_for_the_A5000_Platform_Lift_2_1.jpg|A Cibes A5000 platform lift car station. Videos See also *Kalea Lifts *Aritco External links *Cibes Lift Group *Official website **Official website (France) **Official website (Philippines) **Official website (Thailand) **Official website (Indonesia) *Kalea Lifts *NTD Lifts *Facebook page **Facebook page (Indonesian branch) *Cibes Lift Design Portal *Cibes Lift article on Wikipedia Category:Wheelchair lift companies